Tucked Away
by handsaroundmyweisst
Summary: If you're going to take a risk then you should see it all the way through.


a/n - i feel as if i've been rather stingy on the actual romantic material in these one-shots thus far. freezerburn (yang/weiss) content.

* * *

Her back was against the wall. The option to escape was always at hand, but then, did she even want to flee anymore? Every touch of bare skin to skin elicited a reaction and put a dent in her inhibitions. Her heart pumped a mile a minute; they could be caught. Someone could walk in right now, wander over to their dark corner, and find them. It would be too easy.

Weiss's fears only served to exhilarate her, however. There had always been a rebel holed up under her skin – quelled by the pressures of her family and society closing in around her everyday.

But Yang's hands up in her skirt grabbed hold of those confinements. As she trailed her hot fingertips up along her hips and brought all the fabric bunched up with it, she chuckled lowly in her ear and nipped at the pulse beneath her neck. There went her restraints soon enough, right over her head and discarded, crumpled on the neatly vacuumed carpet of Vale's very own Beacon Academy Library.

The blonde hummed against her neck, palms and fingers mapping out the curves of her body now on display; committing them to memory whilst setting fire to every nerve.

Weiss groaned, sweat dripping down her neck and behind her ears. The air had become muggy and hot – _unbearably_ so. She wondered which part of it was due to Yang's influence and what part was made up of her own body heat stemmed from desire.

With so many factors at work, it was hard to concentrate, but, nevertheless, her eyes wandered over to the opening of their secluded corner every spare moment. It demanded her attention and each glace fanned at her anxiety. Shadows cast from the light blaring through the window made her jump - prepared to cease all this and hide somewhere. When she realized that the dark masses did not take on the shape of a person, she allowed Yang's bites and prodding to clear her thoughts and fixed her focus, only to have it latch on to the same place seconds later.

In her clouded state of mind, she hadn't noticed the _exact_ moment when the brawler's hands had touched upon her face, holding it in place and fixing her with an intense stare. There was a definitive crease in the brawler's brow as she leaned close, further immobilizing the already pinned Weiss with her eyes alone.

"Eyes over here."

The heiress's mouth hung open slightly, her damp breath passing through her lips and Yang clicked her teeth together over it, as if to catch it. Violet eyes fixed on her so intently, she could almost believe that they saw past her own gaze and pried into her very thoughts.

Yang eased into a smile and pressed her lips onto hers. They played an evasive game at first; anyone spectating would be hard pressed to discern from that kiss alone that they had done this several times before. The kiss did not demand and it did not satisfy. It did nothing to illustrate the passion between them, the tight coil of lust around their hearts or the hushed groans and grunts in an attempt to avoid attracting attention. It failed to do justice to the intensity of need in the pit of Weiss's abdomen and the flared edges of Yang's hair in anticipation.

But when Yang moved one of her hands to grasp Weiss's jaw firmly between her fingers and pulled down to pry open her mouth, things changed.

Yang overtook her quickly. There was no longer courtesy or tenderness. The kiss only sought to satiate the growing hunger between them. Weiss became dizzied, almost unable to keep up with the fervent movements or stand the way Yang's lips seared against hers.

Yang sucked hard, a loud wet sound passing between them and obscuring a shaky whine from the heiress. They parted, only for a gasp of breath, and when the blonde dove back in, Weiss grasped tightly at her collar, her fingers in pain from the vice grip, and pried open her jacket. She crawled her fingers up Yang's naval, allowing them to creep beneath her meager shirt before she dragged them back downward to the loop of her belt and tugged.

An eager tongue passed over pearly white teeth with ease. It toyed with her and taunted her to fight back, to muster her strength to oppose the assault, but Weiss could hardly gain her bearings. Her only retaliation was to bite down upon the intruder in her mouth when Yang's fingers playfully pinched the skin of her naval.

The brawler growled, the vibration felt in Weiss's own mouth. Weiss had her back practically melded into the wall behind her, her hips suspended on Yang's thigh and her legs wrapped round the taller girl's waist. Sandwiched between the two, she should have felt trapped, but it did not cross her mind. Rather, the heiress clutched her closer, her kiss still rough and unapologetic for earlier transgressions.

Once the soreness began to settle in, they parted and Yang made a grand display of licking her own lips. The tall window that peeked over the bookshelf behind them reflected a fraction of light their way, landing square in the smaller girl's face and causing Weiss to squint and wrinkle her nose.

Yang took advantage of her momentary sensitivity to plant a heartfelt kiss upon her brow, lips brushing against the blemish there that was her scar. A tiny squeal had escaped her seconds before, reminding Weiss much of the noise she would make when finding something cute. Someone who had been so intensely feeling upon her skin and eating at her practically tangible lust seconds before had now been reduced to a mass of cuddly behavior. The blonde's nose rubbed against hers and the hands upon her hips brought her further up Yang's thigh and away from the wall, crushing her tight to her chest.

Weiss inhaled her scent, senses thinly veiled in a dense fog of yearning. Her cheek pressed into the blonde's chest, listening close to the rhythm of her heartbeat. By chance, her gaze had wandered over to the breech in their hiding spot...

And suddenly, she was less than pleased.

What was she thinking? Why were they stopping in the middle of this all in a public place for students? Weiss had been stripped down to only lacy, expensive undergarments and her boots. If they were going to risk being caught in a compromising position, she did not wish for _this_ to be the extent of their escapade.

"Yang..." She breathed against the skin of her breast, lifting her head only slightly.

The blonde did not respond. Her fingers danced upon her back and traced the line of her spine, but for all her attentiveness to her body, it was nowhere to be found for her voice.

"Yang." The heiress attempted again, firmer this time, raking her teeth against emblazoned skin when no answer came still.

This caught her companion's attention.

"Mm-hmm?" There was a hint of cheerful amusement that decorated the sound, but Weiss thought she could sense a touch of breathlessness before it.

"What are you doing...? I _mean_," she asserted, cutting off the blonde when she made to respond in what Weiss could just _feel_ would be in a cheeky manner, "Why are you stopping? We could be caught at any moment!"

"I didn't know you were so eager, Princess." Yang cooed, her cheek nestled against the top of her head, ruffling the soft hair there.

"I'm just –" Weiss hissed, she pushed her arms out to bring space between her and a now pouting Yang, "You insufferable...!"

The heiress could not continue. Her energy could not be wasted in this manner and having come so far she did not wish to ruin the atmosphere between them. There was unfinished business about them and she would not permit further distraction. She took a deep breath that rattled her shoulders and put on her best commanding voice fitting of the heiress she was raised to be.

"Just _ravish_ me, you blithering _idiot_."

There might have been a flash of red that crossed her field of vision then, but Yang needed no further prompt after that in order to make Weiss see nothing but white.


End file.
